Multi-SIM (subscriber identification module) wireless devices have become increasing popular because of their flexibility in service options and other features. One type of multi-SIM wireless device, a dual-SIM-dual-active (DSDA) device, allows simultaneous active connections with the networks corresponding to two SIMs. DSDA devices typically have separate radio-frequency (RF) transceivers associated with each SIM, each of which may also be equipped with primary and diversity receive chains.
For various reasons, such as to conserve power, a DSDA device user may select to implement a single-SIM mode, in which the device operates on only one SIM and corresponding RF resource. Further, a DSDA device user may instead select to implement a dual-SIM dual standby mode (DSDS) in which both SIMs are enabled for communication but which share the use of one of the RF resources. When in idle mode, the RF resource performs idle-mode tasks for one SIM (single-SIM mode) or both SIMs (in DSDS mode) during wake-up periods between periods of sleep in a power saving mode cycle. However, since such wake-up periods may be short, depending on network conditions, one or multiple idle-mode tasks may be dropped and/or prolonged over more than one wake-up period. As a result, operation in the single SIM or DSDS mode may ultimately increase power consumption as well as degrade performance.